


The Space Between Two Eyes

by testifiedtipsytherapist



Category: Vents - Fandom
Genre: Angst, For now there is no shippy stuff, M/M, Multi, Other, Poetry, Sad, Wow, i really wanna die, i'll go home, i'll update the tags as it progresses, just read my vent poetry, okay, this is like fucking emo, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testifiedtipsytherapist/pseuds/testifiedtipsytherapist
Summary: Just a bunch of vent works and poetry. Including self-depreciating thoughts and OC'S!! Plus some possible fandom ships!





	1. Chapter 1

Numb  
Water Flows  
Rivers Scream  
The cold water splashes against the rocks  
Lapping my cold skin  
I sit here 

People think its because I'm sad  
Buts its really because I don't feel anything

The moon shows now  
The world is quiet for them  
Not for me 

The silence screams louder than any person  
A scream that never stops  
The sound of endless suffering 

I pull my thoughts away from the screams  
Back to the water  
It's gotten colder since nightfall  
The lapping of the cold water is becoming angrier  
It splashes with passion  
I feel numb 

February 22, 2018  
1:32 PM 

Word count 552

M


	2. Over and Over

I have been asked this question over and over   
the same little question just wont go over  
They ask the question in all of its simplicity   
i cant answer it just a part of me  
the scars that trace my legs   
the hear that beats with it   
i want the the scars to fade   
and i want my heartbeat to go with it.  
~M  
September 9,2018   
Word Count 69


End file.
